Cartman' Creed
by Knight Beast X
Summary: Stan, Kyle e Kenny abrem o jogo para Cartman revelando como ele não é amigo. Só que eles não esperam que Cartman tenha também o que falar da 'amizade' dos três.


- Queremos falar sério com você – disse Stan junto com Kyle e Kenny para Cartman – é melhor se sentar.

O menino gordinho se senta no sofá da casa do Stan. Para o menino que namora Wendy chamar o menino robusto para a casa é quase um milagre, mas vendo Kenny e Kyle seria para fazer algo em grupo, mas pela cara dos três amigos da pra ver que o assunto vai ser muito sério.

Apesar disso, segura a risada quando olha para a cara do Kyle. Mesmo com seu chapéu verde da pra ver claramente a ausência de cabelo, já que o ruivo raspou o cabelo depois de ter se empolgado por terá cheirando os peitos de Cartman para a paz de Israel.

- Sim. Estou ouvindo – disse Cartman depois de se sentar.

- A partir de hoje você não anda mais com a gente – responde Stan.

- E algum motivo especial para essa decisão? – pergunta Cartman na maior calma.

- Ainda pergunta seu cuzão – grita Kyle furioso – olha o que me fez passar. Eu virei um escravo pra você em prol da paz de Israel, mas você estragou tudo.

- Correção. Vocês estragaram tudo – encara Stan e Kenny.

- Eu não sabia que você estava chantageando Kyle para fazer as suas vontades. Pensava que Kyle não estava ciente dos seus planos – responde Stan.

- Eu apenas disse que se não realizasse o que eu pedisse eu iria contar para os judeus, cristãos e mulçumanos que a vaca ruiva foi pintada. Eu só omiti o fato que isso seria uma confirmação da profecia das três religiões.

- No final você tinha oportunidade de trazer a paz definitivamente para Israel e não fez nada.

- E o que eu não fiz?

- Você não confirmou que foi você que pintou a vaca.

- Se fosse com as palavras da profecia cristã aonde dizia que um 'garoto iria pintar uma vaca', mas no judaísmo dizia que um 'garoto gordo com pênis pequeno iria pintar a vaca'. Eu tenho certeza que não me encaixo nessa profecia.

- Seu bundão mentiroso. Você é gordo e ainda tem pênis pequeno. Como você não se encaixa na profecia?

- Primeiro eu não pintei a vaca. Eu terceirizei o serviço usando imigrantes e sobre o tamanho do meu pênis... – Cartman se levanta e abaixa um pouco a calça e a cueca para revelar seu pênis.

Os três garotos arregalam os outros. O pênis do Cartman não é menor de todos. Tem uns oito centímetros sem ter uma ereção. Um sentimento passa entre os três garotos ao mesmo tempo: inveja.

- Como você conseguiu... fazer seu pênis crescer de tamanho? – pergunta Kenny bastante curioso. Afinal lembra da época que os garotos mediram o tamanho do seu pênis e Cartman apresentou o menor pênis de todos na época. Isso não faz nem três meses e agora o resultado é diferente.

- Eu pesquisei algumas tribos africanas que tinham a maior média de tamanho de pênis do mundo. Não foi difícil descobrir o segredos deles – disse levantando a cueca a calça novamente antes de sentar no sofá.

- Está mentindo – disse Kyle.

- Você acabou de ver os resultados disso – Cartman permanece calmo.

- Isso deve ser falso.

- E como você pretende provar isso? Pegando? – fala com desafio.

- Bem... – Kyle sem jeito.

- Pense bem. Eu fui responsável por descobrir a cura da AIDS, descobrir a existência de duendes, descobrir que é possível alguém comer com a bunda e cagar pela boca, provei que é possível voltar no tempo para reviver momentos históricos e entre muitas coisas. Mudar minha biologia não é tão difícil como todas essas coisas foram.

- A questão não é essa – disse Stan – mas a questão é por você sempre nos usar e nos meter em confusão. Você sempre procura ter vantagem em tudo. Sempre é você e só. Nunca se preocupa com a gente. Só quer realizar as suas vontades mais do que tudo. Sempre nos xingando com nomes ofensivos. Demos-te uma chance no passado já que você salvou alguns reféns junto com Butters no passado, mas sempre você joga essa chance no lixo. Por isso que a partir de hoje você não anda mais com a gente.

- Até parece que sou tão ruim assim – diz Cartman ainda mantendo a calma – todos concordam com isso? – olha para Kenny e Kyle.

- Sim – disseram os três ao mesmo tempo.

- Então vamos tirar tudo a limpo agora.

Kenny, Stan e Kyle não entendem de imediato com que Cartman está querendo falar de primeiro, mas logo o mais robusto retorna a falar.

- Vocês dizem que só penso em mim, certo, mas quando um de vocês já se preocuparam comigo? Por acaso já pelo menos procuravam me aconselhar ou pelo menos me escutar para eu me desabafar? Nunca. Agora quando um de vocês estão passando por algum problema imediatamente se ajudam um ao outro, principalmente vocês dois – refere ao Stan e Kyle.

- Você nunca ajudou ninguém sem ter um interesse em mente – responde Stan.

- Não? E aquela vez pra você que sugerir para andar com os meninos mais feios para não chamar atenção? – olha para Kyle – E aquela vez que te ajudei a seguir uma moda idiota de ficar cantando para conquistar sua namorada novamente? – olha para Stan – E principalmente e aquela vez que usei todas as minhas forças legalizarem as pesquisas das células troncos para achar uma cura para você? – olha para o Kenny.

- Você diz isso, mas no final usou essas pesquisas só para duplicar uma lanchonete – responde Kenny.

- Você tinha morrido. Eu não consegui te salvar. Eu chorei por você. Eu lutei por você. Pensava que você iria morrer definitivamente, mas por fim eu me enganei.

- Cartman. Você está sendo um mentiroso. Como pode falar que Kenny morreu se ele está vivo. Ele que foi transferido e no final ele conseguiu a cura sem a sua ajuda – disse Kyle e Stan concorda. Kenny abaixa a cabeça. Seus dois amigos nunca se lembram de sua morte.

- E você Kyle? Também tenho algo pra te falar. Eu tenho que admitir que você foi o único que chegou a me escutar, mas sempre fazia isso de cara amarrada, diferente de 'seu namoro' que dava todo ouvido – diz Cartman referindo ao Stan – tenho que admitir que você é um bom rival já que entre nós você é o mais inteligente. Só que você sempre quer se passar de 'senhor da perfeição' e pega principalmente no meu pé por querer mudar os outros com vários discursos gays.

- Você sempre manipula os outros. Sempre tem preconceito pela minha religião.

- Eu não sou o único, ma sou o único que sou aberto a isso. Lembra a diretora te chamou para falar com os rabinos de Israel que falam fluentemente inglês, isso não foi preconceito com os judeus? Ou então o mais clássico: algum de seus amigos se preocupa com sua 'religião' por não comemorar o natal? Todos não estão nem aí, eu sou o único que não nego que não gosto dos judeus. E ainda mais mesmo se tivesse quem você é para falar alguma coisa de mim? Afinal você é pior do que eu.

- Mentira!

- Então me diga: por que você agüentava e cheirava meus peidos por tanto tempo? Se não sabe a resposta eu te digo: porque você acreditava que fazendo isso estava realizando um propósito maior: ser o novo messias e trazer a paz de Israel. Mas cá entre nós: isso não te subiu a cabeça? Isso te fez ter uma visão que Deus falou contigo que estava fazendo a coisa certa e até pediu para raspar a cabeça? E até quis impedir seus amigos te ajudarem só por causa que queria a paz de Israel? Mas será que era a paz mesmo? Ou mesmo você queria o titulo de salvador da humanidade? Cá entre nós: você é pior do que eu já que você não é sincero com suas próprias intenções. Você não se importou que a paz fosse alcançada por uma mentira e até quis ir pra frente. A minha surpresa que você até aprendeu a gostar disso.

Kyle abaixa a cabeça. Ele não consegue argumentar isso.

- Stan. Entre Kyle e Kenny, você é nunca se preocupou em fingir ser um bom amigo. Acho que você até é pior do que Kyle já que você descaradamente usa as pessoas para conseguir o que quer.

- Isso não é verdade – diz Stan.

- Não? Quem fez que o namoro de Token e Wendy acabasse? Quem abandonou seus amigos para virar o messias de uma religião? Quem quase condenou todos os americanos a quase disse que foi os E.U.A que jogou a bomba nuclear no Japão? Quem usou seus amigos para conseguir uma porra de um mp3 para uma droga de tirolesa? Quem usou a todos para criar fama na campanha anti-bullying?

- E você? Não foi ti que convenceu a Kenny e Kyle a não andar mais comigo só por causa que estava sofrendo de 'síndrome de sarcasmo'?

- Sim. Assim você não pensou duas vezes em afastar seu 'melhor amigo' na época quando a moda do metrossexalismo era febre.

Stan abaixa a cabeça.

- E você Kenny. Meu grande "Melhor Amigo Eterno" – diz com ironia – você reclama que eu te xingo de pobre sempre, mas nem se da conta que é o que mais me xinga de todos os adjetivos de gordo. Eu sou o único que se lembra de suas mortes, mas isso importa pra ti? Não. Você finge ser meu melhor amigo, mas sempre espera a oportunidade de me apunhara nas costas.

- Eu nunca fiz isso.

- Não? Fale –me com mais certeza Mysterion. Não foi você que quis ser um herói melhor do que o Guaxinim? E mesmo trabalhando em equipe com Guaxinim ainda cria uma anarquia dentro do 'Guaxinim e Amigos' para me tirar da equipe? Ainda tem a coragem de manipular a minha mãe de deixar que o esconderijo ainda seja na minha casa. Se fosse só isso não seria problema, mas você nunca me ajudou os momentos que eu mais precisava de ajuda e isso por você era meu melhor amigo – Cartman tira seu colar de metade do coração – isso significa alguma coisa pra você? Porque pra mim já não significa nada – Cartman joga o colar no pé de Kenny – você é tão ruim como Kyle e Stan. Só que você é mais no sexo feminino. Não foi você que já quis se aproveitar de Tammy quando descobriu que todos a chamavam de vadia?

Cartman respira fundo.

- O meu plano revelou o resultado de suas ações. Stan e Kenny procuraram Kyle para ajudá-lo e não se deram trabalho de perguntar do porque estava fazendo isso. Não. Vocês focaram justamente eu me desmarcarem do que resolver isso comigo. Mas sempre foi assim, né? Vocês viraram as costas na época que estava com problemas com Scott e em vez de me ajudar quiserem me sacanear, garanto se tivesse pelo menos me consolado os pais daquele ruivo estariam vivos agora. Ou quando minha mãe chamou um adestrador de cães? Já tiveram a experiência de ser tratado como um cachorro? Cheguei a ter planos para matar a minha mãe, por sorte eu me arrependi. Estranho que vocês não só pararam de falar comigo na época que eu só comi as peles de frangos todas, que alias foi a minha mãe que comprou, como também induziu a todos fazerem o mesmo. Será que foi justo? Quer saber! Quem agora não quer andar com vocês sou eu. Eu só peço que a ultima atitude da nossa amizade, se ela realmente existiu, que cada um de vinte dólares para mim.

- Nem fodendo – responde Kyle.

- Eu já imaginava isso – Cartman se levanta e sai da casa do Stan deixando os três garotos sozinhos.

Stan, Kyle e Kenny podem, mais uma vez, chateado pelo fato ter quase sido manipulado pelo Cartman a dar vinte dólares cada um deles, mas não deixam de refletir das palavras de Cartman, as primeiras e as ultimas aonde o menino gordinho foi franco com eles. Por fim vem o remorso, mas mesmo assim todos estão disposto a não terem mais contato com Eric Cartman. Talvez o mais afetado foi Kenny que de um jeito e de outro era o que mais tinha contato com Cartman.

O que eles não sabem que os vinte dólares que Cartman pediu não era para beneficio próprio, mas sim para comprar três cestas de presentes que seriam usados para todos se desculparem a Trent Boyett, o antigo valentão no pré-escolar e atual delinqüente preso que está na cadeia injustamente por causa de Stan, Kyle, Cartman e Kenny. Na época que Eric pensou que estava morto e que Butters era o único que poderia vê-lo, o menino robusto teve a idéia de conciliar com todas as pessoas que prejudicou e humilhou. Entre elas estava Trent e a professora que foi queimada viva por causa de seus ex-amigos. Cartman conseguiu o perdão de Trent, que até prometeu não se vingar dele quando saísse da cadeia, mas isso não se aplica ao Kenny, Stan e Kyle.

Seria injusto não avisar esse detalhe para os três? Como eles próprios falaram: não querem ser mais amigo de Cartman, portanto o mesmo não se ver o trabalho de contar todos os detalhes. Quando iniciou seu plano da vaca ruiva já desconfiava que existia uma possibilidade no final os três ex-amigos ficaram indignados com sua pessoa e que até teriam essa conversa momentos atrás. Claro que existia uma esperança dos mesmos perdoarem Cartman e esquecem tudo que passou para assim continuar amizade.

Seu plano principal não foi humilhar Kyle. Também não foi expor a hipocrisia das três maiores religiões do mundo em iniciar a paz. Ou de brincar de manipulação com as pessoas. Não. Seu objetivo principal era saber até onde Stan, Kyle e Kenny eram seus amigos. Por fim resultou o resultado mais negativo: eles nunca foram seus amigos de verdade.

Agora entende a sua mãe viver uma vida cheia de prostituição e drogas: porque a mulher não quer se senti sozinha. Cartman não pode está seguir essas ações de sua mãe, mas manipula e usa as pessoas. No fim das contas ele não é diferente de sua própria mãe. Faz o que quer, mas por fim continua na solidão.

Cartman usou as palavras para devolverem todas as acusações dele para seus amigos, mas tem que admitir que o mesmo é responsável por tudo que acontece com ele. A situação pode ser ruim como sem ter um pai, uma família problemática e ter uma mãe ausente, mas cabe Cartman se vai encarar isso ou vai criar uma defesa muito áspera para todos. Por fim Cartman agora vai seguir a primeira opção já que está cansado da segunda. Não vai ser fácil, mas pelo menos não vai estar sozinho.

Com esses pensamentos, Cartman chega ao seu destino. A antiga torre de aço que distribuía sinal de rádio de South Park, localizado perto de um lado dentro de uma vegetação. Poucas pessoas sabem da existência daquele lugar assim tornando um esconderijo perfeito para seus novos amigos que não tão novo: Butters se mostrou com o tempo que é bastante confiável, está na hora de tratá-lo com amigo do que servo, Kevin Stoley teve uma boa convivência no passado quando foi pirata e boa pessoa para ser seu novo amigo. Esses dois Cartman já estava trabalhando a um bom tempo para que ambos andem na sua nova 'gangue'. Que a 'gangue do Stan' e 'gangue do Craig' se prepara. A 'gangue Eric' vai vim com tudo. Mas para da certo falta o ultimo integrante. Alguém tão esperto e astuto como ele e até ajudou a elaborar todo o plano. Essa terceira pessoa já estava esperando na torre.

- E aí, Eric – diz a voz cumprimentando Cartman ao ver que ele chegou.

- E aí, Davin – o menino robusto cumprimenta seu novo amigo.

Davin Miller é um ruivo que Cartman conheceu na época que estava cismado pela espionagem dos E.U.A para todos os usuários de internet. Foi o único que deu bola das revelações que Cartman postou na internet sobre como os E.U.A fazem para espionarem todos os americanos. Secretamente Cartman pegou amizade com o ruivo. Miller sendo ruivo e o atual líder dos Ruivos queria eliminar o preconceito da sociedade contra os ruivos. Foi daí que apareceu o plano de pintar a vaca de ruivo. Mesmo que Israel não esteja em paz, boa parte das pessoas pararam de ter preconceito contra os ruivos.

"Foi um plano perfeito" pensa os dois garotos.

- Eu não ando mais com Stan, Kyle e Kenny. Eles não são meus amigos – continua Cartman.

- Parece que nunca foram já que eles nunca te chamaram no primeiro nome.

- Eles vão se arrepender disso.

- Vai se vingar?

- Não. Mas a gente junto com Butters e Kevin vai ser o grupo mais legal de toda a historia de South Park.

- Garanto que vai funcionar. Já que aquele plano da vaca ruiva deu resultado que só. Agüenta subir até o topo da torre?

- Sim.

Os dois garotos vão correndo na torre e começam a escalar para chegar ao topo. Ambos chegam ao mesmo tempo no destino. A vista é fantástica de cima, consegue ver toda a cidade. É incrível como muitos não conseguem ver a torre, mas quem está na torre consegue ver toda a cidade.

Miller olha para Eric com desafio para pular de lá de cima para o lago. Como estão no inicio de verão mergulhar em lago não é muito problema. Os dois tiram suas roupas e ficando só de short. Faz um bolo com as roupas e jogam para o solo. Miller é o primeiro a pular de cima. A altura é alta, mas não intimida o ruivo.

Cartman olha para o horizonte. Sim pode disse que Miller vai ser seu primeiro amigo. Existe a possibilidade da amizade não de muito certo, assim como existe a possibilidade deles serem grande amigos. O futuro é incerto, mas a determinação garante bons resultados. Isso é a crença de Cartman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esse é uma oneshot baseando no fim episodio seis da 17 temporada "A vaca ruiva". Eu achei o episodio muito engraçado e tenho que tirar o chapéu para o Cartman que foi o melhor plano que ele já aprontou. Parecia que ele tinha tudo calculado até as reações de Stan e Kenny. Claro que Kyle meio que sofreu muito nesse episódio e pra quem é fã do judeu deve está tendo juras de morte para o Cartman (ou os fãs de Kyman estão com a mente a 1000 para criar novas fics lemons).

Contudo quando eu vi a parte do Stan tentando consolar Kyle eu me atentei que Stan, Kyle e Kenny nunca chegaram a consolar o Cartman, foi daí que nasceu a idéia da fic. Daí veio aquela idéia básica: se alguém aponta o dedo, existe quatro dedos da própria pessoa apontando de volta.

O titulo seria o código de Cartman já que no final terminaria com o inicio da atitude de mudanças. Código e crença são sinônimos, daí veio o titulo. Espero que gostem da fic, até a próxima.


End file.
